Death Eaters
The Death Eaters are the followers of Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter (series). They hate Normal People without Magic who are known as Muggles or what they commonly refer to them as Mud bloods and the same thing goes to Muggle-Born Witches and Wizards. Summary The Death Eaters have been founded in the 40's or 50's by Tom Riddle as a group of friends known as the knights of Warplugus and have followed Voldemort throught his lifetime as until now, Voldemort has recruited hordes of followers over time. Their first acts of Evil Pure-Blood Nationalism started the First Wizarding War which had terrible effects upon the Wizarding World such as people cursed by the Imperius curse acting weird so strange wizards were not trusted, oppresion upon wizard kind was at a brutal maximum and it continued until Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby. During that time Death Eaters caused mischiff around the world such as terrorist attacks and Muggle torture for fun. They did so in the quittich world cup unitl the Dark Mark appeared. After Voldemort's resurection, they got Harry into the Hall of Prophecies and tried to read the prophecy about Harry. They were defeated and Voldemort was exposed to the Public of the Wizarding World and the Second Wizarding War began. Ideology The Death Eaters are a Ultranationalist Racist movement against Regular people. They recruit Pure-Blood Wizards with Half-Bloods and Muggle Borns (Muggle Borns who only join to get paid) since the only hated targets are non-wizards. Muggle Borns who refuse to join are to be sent to the Muggle-Born registration committee to join as Slave Soldiers and are tasked to serve the death eaters as slaves. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Voldemort Second-in-command * Aaron Boratelli * Bellatrix Lestrange Military Leader * Alecto Carrow * Ami Freyadon * Amycus Carrow * Antonin Dolohov * Augustus Rookwood * Avery Sr. * Avery Jr. * Barty Crouch Jr * Bashir Al-Bakr * Blaise Zabini * Charles Shadowhunter * Corban Yaxley * Crabbe Sr. * Douglas Markson * Malfoy Family ** Lucius Malfoy (Formerly) ** Draco Malfoy (Formerly) ** Narcissa Malfoy (Formerly) * Evan Rosier * Gibbon * Goyle Sr. * Gregory Goyle * Igor Karkaroff * Jugson * Lestrange Sr. * Mr Snyde * Mrs Snyde * Mulciber Sr. * Mulciber Jr. * Nott Sr. * Pansy Parkinson * Peter Pettigrew * Raza Mahumoud * Rabastan Lestrange * Regulus Black * Rodolphus Lestrange * Rosier Sr. * Selwyn * Severus Snape (Deceased) * Thorfinn Rowle * Travers * Vincent Crabbe * Walden Macnair * Wilkes * Xavier Yamamoto Champions/Notables Individuals * Fenrir Greyback * Mafalda Hopkirk * Dolores Umbridge * Golgomath * Albert Runcorn * Nagini * Quirinus Quirrell Military Units Infantry * Wizards/Witches * Death Eaters * Muggle Born Slave Soldiers Special * Dementors * Spiders * Zombies * Skeletons * Kappas Heavy * Giants |-|Weaponry= Weapons * Wands * Maces * Clubs * Guns * Rocket Launchers Vehicles * Smuggled Fighter Jets * Crusie Ship Category:Villains Category:Organizations Category:Wizards Category:Magicians